


Bomb

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [7]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, Bombs, Explosions, F/M, M/M, Marcus is sore, Wrench is Wrench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: As the title says...Marcus spots something strange in the Hackerspace - Turns out to be something extremely serious.





	Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been uploading and removing things left right and center here.  
> Sorry, my sickness had me doing stupid things, uploading stories that weren't done yet.  
> I'm much better now and I'm returning to my usual upload formats.
> 
> Any Multi-Chapter stories will be allocated to a series of their own. Apologies for any confusion caused.  
> \---  
> If you like this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends ^ ~

**Bomb.**

 

"What's that?"  
  
Wrench looks up from the computer tower he's tinkering with on his workbench, a pair of question marks appearing on his mask. Marcus was staring at something underneath the server stack on the far end of the room. "What's what?"  
  
"There's a set of lights under the stack." Marcus replies, getting up from his computer and wondering over to it. He gets down and looks under it, nodding to himself. "Yup, there's definitely something under there."  
  
"Lemme see." Wrench puts down his trusty screwdriver and wonders over to where he is. Marcus shuffles out the way so he can get down and look.  
  
He peers underneath the stack, and sure enough there are a set of three lights, Red, Yellow and Green. More question marks appear on his mask.  
  
"I don't know this contraption nearly as much as you do..." Marcus continues his thought. "But that shouldn't be there, right..."    
  
"No you're right..." Wrench nods, sliding forwards and reaching under to see whatever it is. "Whatever it is, it not part of the hardware."    
  
"Need a light?" the Hipster takes out his phone as Wrench nods and turns on the flash-light. Handing it to him, Wrench uses it to get a look at whatever this thing was.  
  
After a moment he seems flinch, and rolls onto his front, looking closer at it. "Wait...that's not-"  
  
A pair of letter Os now adorn the front of his mask.    
    
"What is it?" Marcus asks, crouching down to his level. "What's under there?"    
    
"It's a Bomb." Wrench states plainly, and swallowing hard. "One of my bombs."  
  
Marcus let's out a breathy laugh, one of those _"I-Dont-Believe-You"_ laughs.  
  
"You're joking, right?" he says.  
    
"This isn't something to joke around with!" the Anarchist snaps back. "Someone has taken one of my devices, and strapped it to the bottom of our server stack."  
  
"Who would do that?" Marcus shrugs "This isn't one of your sick pranks is it?"  
  
"What the fuck! Why would I even do that!?" Wrench pulls his arm out and stands up. "What would possibly possess me to do something so fucking stupid!?"  
  
"I don't know." Marcus answers calmly, as if Wrench shouting in his face was going to intimidate him. "You do strange things when you're drunk."    
  
"You-!" Wrench is about to continue ranting at him, when suddenly a sound occurs from underneath the stack.  
  
-BEEP BEEP-  
  
They both look down. Marcus tilts his head. The Angry slashes on the Anarchists mask are immediately replaced with a pair of letter Os.  
  
"What was-"    
  
"-M...I need you to start backing away slowly."  
  
"Ooookay." Marcus starts to move backwards, mirroring Wrench as he moves.  
    
"As soon as we're at the table back there...turn and bolt up the stairs. And for the love of god, don't fall over something."  
  
"Why?" Marcus asks, as if it wasn't obvious enough. "What's happened?"  
  
"A proximity sensor has activated..." Wrench says, his masks pin-dot eyes staring at the bottom of the server stack. "If we move too quickly, or cause any vibrations or movement...it will essentially be telling the detonator that the timer has reached zero."    
  
"Right...Okay." Marcus continues to move with him. He can see the table behind him as he looks over his shoulder. Mentally, he prepares himself to make a run for it.  
  
"Almost there." Wrench says, he was keeping calm, but Marcus could tell he was on edge. "Just a little-"  
  
-BEEP BEEP BEEP-  
  
Wrench's mask lights up with a pair of exclamation marks, and he cries out. He turns around and grabs Marcus, throwing him with all his weight to the ground. "FUCK!! GET DOWN!!!"  
  
**-BOOM-**  
  
   

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER - OUTSIDE

* * *

  
  
Marcus let's out a flurry of coughs as he wakes up. A pair of hands grab onto his shoulders and lay him back down. Whatever he was on, was cold and hard, but surprisingly comfortable.   
  
He recognizes the person standing over him.  
  
"Easy...Easy! Marcus..." T-Bone calls out to him. "You're alright! Just breathe!"  
  
He wasn't hearing his instructions. His head was racing at a million miles a second, in the few seconds he'd been conscious he had relived that explosion.  
  
He remembers Wrench crying out, grabbing a hold of him and throwing him to the ground. This was followed by the loudest sound he'd ever heard.  
  
A heat washed over him, one he could still feel on his skin, then there was a sudden force that got him from the legs, and raced up through his body.  
  
He could feel his body reeling and twitching, and his ears were ringing with a consistent high pitch tone.  
    
"Marcus!" T-Bone calls to him again. "You need to breathe, son! - Damn it, I need help over here!"  
  
His voice begins to fade. The corners of his vision darken and in a matter of moments, he blacks out again.

* * *

LATER THAN NIGHT - WRENCH'S GARAGE

* * *

  
  
The second time he wakes up isn't nearly as dramatic as the first. His eyes snap open with a shallow in-take of breath. He's immediately assaulted by a stiffness all over, and a dull throbbing head-ache.  
  
He turns his head where he's laying, and quickly recognizes the surroundings. Wrench's garage. It was busier than usual, but given recent events, that was understandable.  
  
Sitara is sitting at a table that had been brought out for use as a workstation. She has a laptop open in front of her and looks glossed over in thought.  
  
Josh is sitting next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. He's fast asleep.  
  
T-Bone is nowhere to be seen, but Wrench is at his workbench, sitting on the stool. He's got his mask sitting on it, a lamp shining down on it.  
  
He appeared to be tinkering and fixing it. Marcus shuffles and let's out a groan. He was sore all over, and his skin still felt surprisingly warm.  
  
Sitara looks over at him and let's out a relieved sigh. "Wrench? He's awake."  
  
She goes to move, but Josh is still sitting against her. Wrench looks up from what he's doing, his hood casting his face into shadow.  
  
He gets up from his stool and walks over to the couch he's laying on. He drops down to his level, and looks him over. "How are you feeling, M?"    
  
"Like shit." Marcus grumbles, a hand coming up to his forehead. "What about you?"  
  
"Got a few burns, a little stiff in the legs." the Anarchist brings a hand up to Marcus' face, gently stroking at his cheek with his thumb. "But I'm okay."    
  
"Is the Hackerspace alright?"  
  
He notices Sitara visibly grimace at the mention of the place. She shakes her head at the same time as Wrench.  
  
"No...it's a mess." Wrench comments quietly. "Ray's over there right now...the Store was alright, thankfully...just the lower level is burnt to a shell."  
  
"Damn it." Marcus let's out a sigh, then coughs a couple of times. His throat felt dry and stung slightly when he spoke. He'd had this before when he escaped from a burning warehouse in Oakland, breathing in smoke did that.   
    
"We got any water?" he asks, his voice becoming more hoarse by the second.  
    
Wrench nods, a slight smirk coming over him. "I'll get you a bottle...just relax."   
  
He stands up and wonders off. Sitara stares at him from the table.  
  
"What about you...are you okay?" he asks, coughing again.   
  
"I've been better." she says. "But more than anything I'm just glad you two are okay..."  
  
"We lost the Hackerspace..."  
  
"We did."  
  
"Who did it?"   
  
"I don't know, but whoever it was, they had one of our access codes." she runs a hand through Josh's hair as he sleeps against her. He'd been exhausted by the days events. "It's either that or we have-"    
  
"-a mole."  
  
She nods. "The only others who have access to Headquarters are Chris and Ghouly."  
  
"Chris is in Oakland, and Ghouly is in Sacramento." Wrench says, coming back with a bottle of water in hand. "Neither of them did it."  
    
"Then it was one of us?" Sitara bites back. She wasn't annoyed at him, or anyone at the moment, just angered and upset at the loss of her Hackerspace. "Is that what your saying?"    
    
Wrench just glares at her. She had to admit she preferred the mask over his actual face sometimes. It was rather frightening in this light.  
  
Marcus slowly sits up, the muscles and bones in his back and arms aching and spasming as he moves. Wrench sits down next to him, holding a hand to his back for support.   
  
He takes the bottle from him and drinks from it. It was uncomfortable on his dry throat, but god was it what he needed. He chugs half the bottle, only stopping to take a few breaths.  
  
"Ray's not due back for another hour." Wrench finally breaks the silence that had fallen over them. "He'll give us his thoughts when he gets back...then we can make a decision on what happened."  
  
"This is fucked." She says quietly, sitting back and closing her eyes. "Just...fucked."  
  
Marcus let's out a grunt, shuffling slightly. "Hopefully this place won't go up in flames next."  
  
Wrench snorts next to him. "I've already checked the place over, the only explosive devices here...are safe and sound in storage."  
  
Marcus downs the rest of the water and let's out a quiet belch as he finishes. Wrench takes the empty bottle from him. He's about to get up to bin it, but Marcus puts his arm around him.  
  
His spiked vest was all worn and scorched on the back, the usually shiny metal spikes scorched black. The Wrench Icon, usually red and black was flaking off, and burnt.  
  
Thankfully this had saved him, for the most part, from being seriously burned or injured. Marcus had him to thank for dropping him to the ground as soon as the bomb went off. If he hadn't he'd be in a much worse state than he was now.  
  
"Thanks for shielding me." He says, resting a head on his shoulder "I appreciate it."  
    
"Don't mention it." Wrench places a kiss on the top of his head.  
    
"Who would do this, Dylan?" Marcus asks, his voice barely a whisper. "Who would do something like this to us?"  
  
Wrench shrugs. "I don't know...but I have every intention of finding out."  
  
"...and make them pay."  
  
"And make them pay, Yeah."  
  
\---


End file.
